


New Year's Eve: Faramir's Story

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: New Year's Eve at the Black Arrow Inn [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Card Carrying Xena Femminists, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Éowyn is Wonder Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir was not expecting much from this New Year's Eve Party his brother had dragged him along too. That is until a Warrior Goddess opened the door to the pub and threw a group of men out for sexual harrasment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve: Faramir's Story

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM THE UK!!! 
> 
> It's 2:11 am and we're playing Shit Head.
> 
> NGL- liiiiiiiittle bit drunk right now. 
> 
> MagicMarker is my amazing Beta and I love her <33333

Faramir sighed as he and his brother trudged up the hill that supposedly had some sort of magical pub with the best Hogmanay anywhere. Faramir disputed this fact because Hogmanay was a Scottish tradition, not a Welsh one—and any party that required him to travel four hours through traffic was not a party worth going to. It also took him away from working on his Masters Thesis, something he was very much enjoying doing thank-you-very-much-brother.  
  
“I can’t believe I let you drag me along to this.” He grumbled, pulling his coat around him tighter  
  
“It’s a party Fara’! You remember what those are like surely? You can’t spend all your time working, you’ll do yourself an injury!”  
  
“I enjoy working!”  
  
“And I love that you love working, brother, but you also need to get out more. See the world! Taste it’s splendour! Seek out new life and new civilisations, all of that.” He grinned, slapping Faramir on the back. He shook his head fondly, if an outsider were to look upon them, they would probably judge that the bookish and quiet Faramir was more likely to make Sci-Fi references in day-to-day life as opposed to the sporty and veracious Boromir. However, it was his brother, not him, who spent all his money on figurines and dvd box sets; and he loved him all the more for it.  
  
“And it’ll do us both some good to get some time away from Dad.” Boromir added quietly, wrapping his arm around Faramir’s shoulder and squeezing him close. Faramir hummed in agreement, it would be nice to spend some time together away their father’s stern, judgemental gaze. Without him snapping about how Faramir was wasting his time studying Humanities, when he should have just gone straight into work like Boromir had.  
  
“And who knows,” continued Boromir, his eyes twinkling “maybe you’ll meet a Fair Bonny Lass or Laddie who’ll take your fancy.”  
  
“Firstly, stop being ridiculous Bor and’ don’t try and set me up with anyone again. Secondly, we’re in Wales, not Scotland.’”  
  
“Well then, a Lush Daffodil Shepherded or Shepherdess then.” He shrugged, ignoring Faramir’s objections as they reached the top of the hill and went to open the doors of the Black Arrow. Already they could hear music and chatter from inside, the orange glow of the lights promising an escape from the cold. However, before either of them had done anything, the doors were flung open and a gaggle of boys shoved out onto the pavement.  
  
“And you can stay out and all you fucking bastards!” shouted the woman, hands on her hips. The boys scrambled to their feet, one of them pinching a bleeding nose  
  
“What the fuck Bitch you’re fucking mental!”

“Touch anyone again without their consent and I’ll show you fucking mental.” She glowered  
“Now get off with you and don’t you ever show your faces here again.”  
  
“Just leave her Derik.” Said one of the lads, dragging his mate away by the arm “It’s not worth it. Let’s just go before she sets the other one on us.”  
  
“I said get away with you!” repeated the girl, taking a step towards them. She was rolling up her sleeve, readying to punch someone else in the face. The lads upped and ran for it, practically sprinting down the hill.  
  
“And don’t come back!” she yelled after them “All right lads?” she said, spotting Boromir and Faramir for the first time. “Sorry about that. Pest control.” She smirked “Some people don’t seem to understand that most barmaids aren’t looking to be felt up whilst at work. I’m sure you two would never do a thing like that though.”  
  
“Well, when Legolas said he’d been promised it was the best party in Wales, I don’t think he was exaggerating!” smiled Boromir  
  
“Aye, this is where the Craic is for sure, best get in before you catch your deaths out here. You Southerners have no tolerance for the colder climate. You okay there mate?” she asked  
  
Faramir stared wide-eyed at the warrior goddess who stood before him. She had shimmering pale gold hair that was tied up high out of the way but which escaped at every opportunity to frame her fair and noble face. Her eyes were the colour of the sky after the rain, holding the promise of peaceful times hidden amongst the threat of a storm. Her smile was the kind of smile that could end wars and Faramir found himself longing to see it every single day.  
  
“I said you okay mate? I didn’t mean to startle you, just doing my job throwing out those scumbags.”  
  
Faramir continued to gaze at her, mentally taking in every particle of her existence in order to remember it clearly should he never get a chance to see her again. He distantly felt Boromir place a hand on his shoulder and thought he may have heard a chuckle, though he was too busy lost in the vision before him to notice until he was shaken roughly by the shoulder.  
  
“Come on Faramir, I think it’s time we went inside. You can admire the scenery better from within.”  
  
“Admire the— No!” said Faramir finally coming to his senses “Sorry, no I wasn’t staring I was just, amazed by your prowess and strength.”  
  
“You were staring but it’s alright. You don’t seem like a complete creep, you can come inside. Just keep you hands to yourself unless asked otherwise.” She winked and held the door open for them as they went inside.  
  
“I’m Éowyn, by the way.” She smiled, putting out her hand, which Boromir took warmly in both of his  
  
“Boromir, and this is my little brother Faramir. We’re meeting friends here, we were told they’d been invited by a barmaid, that wouldn’t be you now would it?”  
  
“Depends who your friends are I guess?” she said, brushing her hair out of her eyes and turning to talk to a stocky black girl who’d just come up. “Don’t worry Dagní, everything’s under control. Sigrid okay?”  
  
“She’s fine, angry but she’ll be all right. Fíli’s with her. Those dickheads fucked off yet?”  
  
“Running down the street like frightened sheep.” She smirked.  
  
“Serves them right.” She muttered darkly, “Right, Dwalin says he didn’t see anything, but if they try anything he'll get ‘em done for assault and call it self defence on your behalf.”  
  
“It was.”  
  
“Don’t need to tell me Éowyn. Take a break, I’ll cover for you, fuck knows you’ve earned one.” She said, hand on Éowyn’s shoulder “All right boys. Welcome to the Black Arrow, hope you enjoy your time.” She smirked and went back to work.  
  
“A class establishment you run here then?” smiled Boromir  
  
“It’s not usually like this.” Éowyn chuckled “New Year brings out the best and worst in people.” She casually began to untie and retie her hair and Faramir admired the way it fell about her shoulders like a waterfall reflected with sunbeams.  
  
“Well, we came for some fun and you’ve given us that already!” grinned Boromir “Come on Faramir, we’ll leave the lady in peace now and go and find the rest of the fellowship. We’ll see you around Éowyn.” He grinned  
  
“See you later!” said Faramir, finding his voice at last.  
  
“I look forward to it, Faramir.” She smiled fondly, and Boromir stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop himself from laughing  
  
“What?” asked Faramir indignantly  
  
“I said find yourself a nice Daffodil, but a dragon’ll do I’m sure.”  
  
“Éowyn is not a dragon! She’s lovely, and, and I don’t know what you’re talking about anyway.” He crossed his arms indignantly “We barely spoke.”  
  
“You were composing poetry about her in your head, I know you were brother. This is ‘Mr and Mrs Lúthien Thingoliel’ all over again. Will you sleep with a picture of her under your pillow as well?”  
  
“She was fictional! And I was eleven!”  
  
“Still doesn’t explain the glitter pen.” Teased Boromir  
  
“Oh shut up.” Huffed Faramir, pushing his brother away  
  
“Dawwwh, ickle Farry is in love.” Cooed Boromir  
  
“I will kill you. I really will.”  
  
“Best not, she’ll kick you out of the pub and you’ll never see her again. I really wouldn’t suggest starting a fight in a pub as a way of getting her attention, you’ve plenty of other tools at your disposal. Ah! There they are! My Fellow Warriors!” cheered Boromir, barrelling towards his friends and engulfing them in a group hug “How fare thee upon this day?”  
  
“Well we were doing great until you nearly choked us all.” Laughed Aragorn, patting him on the back  
  
“Without me you wouldn’t be here at all and you’d be missing out on all of this.” He gestured around the pub.  
  
“It has been a good evening so far.” Smiled Arwen, looking as beautiful as Faramir had remembered her. Why someone as stunning as her had agreed to marry anyone as foul-faced as Aragorn he’d never understand; but then again love did strange things to people, and it wasn’t as if Aragorn was without his qualities. Maybe people really did go for personality over looks? He wasn’t sure what this meant for him, but he hoped maybe it might count in his favour?  
  
“Find the place all right?” asked Aragorn “You beat Frodo and everyone, I reckon they must have gotten lost on the way here.”  
  
“No problems.” Smiled Faramir “Satnav tried to take us a weird route but we broke out the maps and found a quicker one. They’re probably still stuck in traffic. Legolas and Gimli here yet?”  
  
“Yep, they’re with Tauriel getting drinks at the bar.”  
  
“Faramir has fallen in love with the Barmaid, and we must make it our mission to make sure he wins her affections by the end of the evening.” Said Boromir suddenly and proudly. Faramir flushed bright red.  
  
“Shut Up Boromir!” he said in a slightly strangled cry “I’m not in love with anyone.”  
  
“Except the barmaid.”  
  
“Ooooh, which one?” asked Arwen peering over at the bar  
  
“The blonde, scary one.” Smiled Boromir, pointing her out even as Faramir tried to shove his hand back down  
  
“Don’t be so obvious!” said Faramir in a rather high-pitched voice.  
  
“Oh, Éowyn.” Said Aragorn, a smile etched across his face “I’ve heard stories of her. A one woman security team and card carrying feminist. A woman to be admired and feared by all. A regular Xena. You’ve good taste Faramir, and a braver man than I.”  
  
“Oi, you’re married to a card carrying xena feminist.” Said Arwen, poking him in the ribs  
  
“Yes, I too have great taste in card carrying xena feminists, but a better sense of self preservation.”  
  
“I’m a professional stunt woman and you’re really saying that I’m the softer option?”  
  
“No,” said Aragorn, calmly “I’m saying that, given the choice, I would back Éowyn in a fight over you.”  
  
“She did just physically throw out a group of lads for bad behaviour, so I wouldn’t take it as an insult, Arwen. It’s just a wiser bet.” Said Boromir, shrugging  
  
“Oi, watch yourself Gondor.” She wagged her finger at him “You too Evenstar, no more backing other women in fights or else.”  
  
“Or else what, Evenstar?” Said Aragorn, tickling her waist until she squeaked with laughter.  
  
“Oh no, what are they doing now?” sighed Legolas, coming over with drinks and handing them out to people  
  
“They’re arguing over who would win in a fight between Éowyn and Arwen.” Smiled Boromir.  
  
“Who the fuck is Éowyn?” asked Gimli, taking a swig of his lager  
  
“The blonde scary barmaid who kicked those guys out just now.” Boromir Explained  
  
Tauriel looked back at the bar “Oh yeah, she’d win hands down.”  
  
“What? Oh come on Tauriel, we’ve spared together, you know what I’m capable of!”  
  
“Well exactly, which is why I’m backing Éowyn.”  
  
“Can we stop talking about who would beat up who in a fight! There’s not going to be any fighting! Why would Arwen and Éowyn be fighting anyway? Why do we live in a society where two women must always be compared to one another, rather than celebrated for their shared skills! We should be fostering a culture that encourages unity, not conflict.” said Faramir, feeling rather exasperated by the whole affair.  
  
“Fair point.” Nodded Aragorn “Okay then, so who do you think would win in a fight between Thranduil and that guy eyeing up the Manager?”  
  
“See, this is why I never go out with you guys.” grumbled Faramir  
  
“Oh don’t be such a sourpuss, you’re worse than him.” Said Gimli, elbowing Legolas  
  
“Worse than me? I’m a delight.” Said Legolas, placing a hand upon his chest in shock at Gimli’s words.  
  
“Sure Blondey, whatever gets you through the day.” Snorted Gimli  
  
“So, Comrades,” said Boromir cutting short their domestic “I propose a mission for this evening—make sure Faramir gets a kiss from The Warrior Queen of the Black Arrow.”  
  
“No, No, No!” said Faramir, backing away from them “There’s no way I’m getting involved in any of your schemes. Not after the last time you tried this, I couldn’t look Damrod in the eye for a month afterwards.”  
  
“There’s a story there you’re not telling me.” Said Arwen, eyes glinting  
  
“And it can be a story for another day. Or Never. Preferably never, Come on guys, can’t we just drink and listen to music and talk about good times?” he sighed, taking in their mischievous expressions  
  
“Okay Faramir, we’re sorry.” Smiled Tauriel, feeling a sense of companionship with Faramir. He too was also on the fringes of this friendship group, though had clearly been adopted early on by them all as Resident Little Brother. “We’ll stop, won’t we Arwen?” she said, glaring at the only other woman in their group for some sort of support.  
  
“Of course we will. We’re sorry for teasing you, aren’t we boys?” she threw them all a terrifying stare. And they all mumbled in agreement, save for Boromir who declared it his right as Loving Older Brother to tease his sibling over such things. However he did not push the matter for the rest of the evening.  
  
It turned out to be a good night out in the end. The drinks were a lot cheaper than they were back home, and there was enough staff on hand so as he didn’t have to wait around that long. He couldn’t help his goofy smile whenever it was Éowyn who served him, but he hadn’t said anything ridiculous and nor had Boromir, so at least there was that.  
  
Come midnight, he was feeling pretty good about himself. With cheap drinks; good music and a lively atmosphere all responsible. However, his eyes couldn’t help but wonder over to his Warrior Barmaid whenever there was the slightest lull in conversation.  
  
“Okay everyone!” yelled an Irishmen from on top of a table who’d seemed to have given himself the title of Life and Soul of the Party. “Five minutes to midnight! Grab your loved ones or lust ones or a consensual stranger for your Lucky Midnight Make Out!” he threw his arms in the air and he fell straight onto the floor. Everyone laughed but went to help him up, Faramir got the impression this was standard fare in the Black Arrow.  
  
Of course, Faramir didn’t have anyone to kiss, which didn’t bother him at all. Honestly. He searched around for his friends so as he could be the first to wish them happy new year. Arwen and Aragorn were slow dancing together, Boromir was deep in conversation with a girl in a World of Warcraft T Shirt. Gimli and Legolas were already passed out on the sofa, having tried to instigate a drinking contest and both lost to a slightly wild eyed woman in her seventies, who’d unsurprisingly turned out to be Arwen’s grandmother.

He sighed and made his way towards his brother, hoping that he wasn’t interrupting anything. However, as the countdown to midnight began, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Éowyn, grinning up at him.  
  
“I’ve been trying to catch your eye all night, but I was informed by your brother that the direct approach might be more effective.”  
  
“TEN-NINE-EIGHT!” shouted the crowd and Faramir felt himself going red again as thoughts of fratricide crossed his mind.  
  
“So, I was wondering if you would be my midnight kiss?” her smile was almost predatory, though she kept her distance, as though worried she’d misread the whole thing herself.  
  
“SEVEN-SIX-FIVE!”  
  
“Sounds good to me.” He smiled, setting his drink down on the table, feeling a lot braver all of a sudden.  
  
“FOUR-THREE-TWO-ONE!”  
  
Éowyn took her cue and pulled his face down to hers, more forcefully than Faramir had expected, not that he was complaining. It was by no means a fairy tale first kiss, their teeth clacked and noses bumped together (well, he did have quite a lot of nose to bump into) as their tongues darted out across each other. He wrapped his arms around her, almost pulling her off the ground, her hands entwined themselves in his hair as she held onto him, pulling him closer towards her.

There was cheering and shouting as fireworks exploded for the new year, though Faramir was distantly aware that some of the wolf-whistles and cheering was for them. He thought he could hear Boromir’s triumphant shouting in there somewhere. Eventually they broke apart for breath and Faramir looked down at her, lips red and grey eyes dark.  
  
“Thanks for that.” She smiled “Got to get back to work now, take this though,” She slipped a piece of paper into his trouser pocket “and call me later.” She winked as she made her way back over to the bar.  
  
It was looking like this year was going to be an exciting one.  



End file.
